Of Quaffles And Bludgers
by A.M.Spinnet
Summary: Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Fred Weasley and George Weasley throughout their years at Hogwarts.
1. Year One: Prologue

**Year One**

** Prologue**

Often, she would found herself feeling like she didn't belong.

He sometimes wondered how unique he actually was.

She believed she had been nothing more than an experiment.

He occasionally forgot that his actions would have consequences.

She knew that she was different but she didn't care.

While he was eager to voice his opinions, his thoughts and he didn't care who heard them.

This is the story of six individuals, who would become the greatest of friends; granted two of these individuals were twins and had been, metaphorically, attached at the hip since birth; but nevertheless these six individuals would become the greatest of friends.

Our story starts on the morning of September 1st, 1989 when the life's of Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Fred Weasley and George Weasley would cross paths for the first time at Kings Cross Station; a place where many lives are constantly crossing paths every day.


	2. Of Departures and Arrivals

**Year One: ****Chapter One**

**Of Departures & Arrivals**

On Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at the exact time of twenty minutes past ten on the morning of September 1st, 1989 eleven year old Alicia Marie Spinnet was sitting quietly on a bench. Needless to say, having been sat on this particular bench for the past five minutes, Alicia was rather quite bored.

Her parents, Nicholas and Emily Spinnet were standing a small distance away from where she was sitting, talking to some of their friends. Every now and then Nicholas and Emily would glance over in Alicia's direction to make sure she was still sitting on the bench. Alicia noticed they did this almost every twenty seconds without fail; she also noticed that none of her parents friends were making any of their children sit on a bench.

Her sixteen-year-old brother, Dominic Spinnet, was standing by the scarlet red train with a group of his friends, chatting about their summer holidays and laughing in the appropriate places. Alicia noticed that Dominic and his friends were already wearing their school uniform; she also noticed that all of them were wearing the blue and bronze colours of Ravenclaw. Alicia was somewhat jealous that her older brother did not have to endure the boredom of sitting on this bench.

"Sammy, I'm bored,"

"So?" Thirteen year old Samuel Spinnet didn't even lift his hazel eyes up from the pages of his well read copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them _to answer his little sister. Although, Samuel was rather impressed that it had taken Alicia at least six minutes to complain that she was bored; he thought she would have complained after a minute.

"So," Alicia sighed, staring at her black shoes as she swung her legs back and fourth, "I want to go and meet the other kids."

"You can meet them on the train," Samuel told her, turning the page of his book, still keeping his eyes fixed on it's pages.

"You can read on the train," she countered, smiling as Samuel finally lifted his eyes up from his book.

"Alicia," Samuel said slowly, looking directly into her light blue eyes, "we are staying here."

"But staying here's boring," Alicia frowned at her brother, she didn't like his tone, but Samuel did not notice for his attention had already gone back to his book. "There's nothing to do but be bored."

"You could read," Samuel said absently.

"I'd rather not," Alicia sighed, leaning forward slightly, resting her face in her hands as she tried to figure out what the point of having brothers actually was, it's not like they actually did anything useful, before turning her attention to the watching people appear on the platform through the barrier.

Alicia discovered she could tell who the other first year students were, they were the ones who managed to look excited and scared at the same time; Alicia briefly wondered if she had this expression on her face but then her attention was captured by the arrival of a family of seven arriving through the barrier.

A small, plump woman was leading them a short distance away from the barrier so that they wouldn't be in the way of others that would most definitely be entering the platform shortly. Alicia noticed that there was five boys and a young girl with this women, and from the fact all seven of them had flame red hair Alicia concluded that the small, plump women was probably their mother.

"Ali," Alicia looked up at the sound of her name to see her father standing next to the trolley that her parents had piled three trunks onto upon their arrival on the platform earlier. Samuel it seemed had put his book away and was standing next to Nicholas. "Are you okay?"

"Yup," Alicia smiled brightly as she jumped up from the bench she had never wanted to sit on. "Is it time to go now?"

"Not yet," Nicholas told her, "but we're going to go and put the trunks away and find you a compartment before there's none left."

"Dad, I'm sure I'll be able to find my own compartment," Alicia giggled slightly.

"I know you could Princess," Nicholas said, ruffling Alicia's blonde hair slightly as he started to push the trolley towards the Hogwarts Express.

Alicia looked back over at the red headed family to find one of the boys, who must have been her age, looking back at her. She blushed slightly, wondering if he'd noticed her watching his family from the moment they entered the platform. The young boy smiled warmly at her and Alicia couldn't help it, she smiled brightly back at him.

* * *

"George what are you looking at?" Fredrick Gideon Weasley asked, upon noticing his twin brothers attention had wondered away from the conversation they had been having.

"Huh?" George Fabian Weasley muttered, taking his brown eyes off of the bright blue ones that had captured his attention.

"What were you looking at?" Fred repeated, looking curiously over in the direction his brother had just been staring in. He didn't see anything worth staring at that was more important than discussing what pranks they should play during their first week.

"N-Nothing." George stammered, not able to stop his cheeks flushing a dull pink.

"Yes you were," Fred accused him, wondering why George was lying to him.

"No I wasn't," George responded, wondering why he was lying to Fred.

"Were,"

"Wasn't,"

"Were,"

"Wasn't"

"He was looking at the blonde witch with the pretty blue eyes," piped up their eight year old sister, Ginny, as they made slowly began to make their way through the crowded platform towards the Hogwarts Express.

"Ginny!" George groaned irritated. "Be quiet."

Ginny huffed. "It's not my fault you were staring at her."

"Aw Georgie's in love," Fred teased, smirking innocently at him.

"Don't call me Georgie, Freddie," George muttered, irritated. George didn't let anyone call him 'Georgie', he didn't like it, it made him feel like a five year old. Likewise Fred wasn't impressed whenever he was called 'Freddie'.

Fred shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, like I was saying what do you think would be better, throwing dungbombs down the dungeons or setting a bunch of fireworks off in the toilets?"

"Do you have any fireworks left? I thought you used them all to wake Percy up this morning?" Ginny asked, remembering Percy's wake up call courtesy of the twins only hours ago.

"Oh yeah," George smirked, happy that the conversation had changed.

"Dungbombs it is then," Fred smirked along with his twin, happy that their previous conversation was back on track.

"How do you know where the dungeons are? You haven't even gotten to Hogwarts yet," Nine year old Ron Weasley pointed out, grabbing onto the back of Fred's jumper as they manoeuvred their way through a group of gossiping teenage girls.

"Can't tell you how we know that Ickle Ronnie," Fred told his younger brother.

"Why not?" Ron frowned at the back of Fred's head.

"'Cause it's a secret isn't it." George informed him.

"Tell me," Ron whined, letting go of Fred's jumper.

"No," Fred and George said in perfect unison.

"What are you four talking about?" Molly Weasley asked her four youngest children, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Fred and George were promising to write to me and Ron while their at school," Ginny lied easily to her mother, with a sad smile on her lips as she went to stand by her sixteen year old brother, Charlie.

"That's nice dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled at her youngest child before turning to her twin sons. "Right you two, I don't expect to have any letters sent home saying you've been misbehaving or that you've blown up a broom cupboard."

"Mum we've never blown up a whole room before,"

"Charlie's the one that blows up broom cupboards anyway,"

"I didn't mean to," Charlie groaned while the twins chuckled slightly.

"Sure you didn't," Fred said sarcastically.

"George be quiet, it was an accident," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Mum, I'm George, he's Fred." George frowned slightly, surely after eleven years his own mother would be able to tell him and Fred apart.

"Sorry George, Fred be quiet."

"How certain are you that I'm actually Fred?" Fred asked, smiling cheekily at his mother.

"Which ever one you are, be quiet or neither of you will even step a toe into Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley threaten, causing the twins to frown at her but kept quiet nevertheless. "Now as I was saying, I expect you two to behave."

"Us?"

"Behave?"

"We always do," Fred and George said at the same time, identical cheeky grins on their lightly freckled faces.

* * *

Arriving at Kings Cross Station at ten minutes to eleven Lee Alan Jordan and his father, Alan Jordan, were running rather late. So late that they were running as fast as they possibly could in the busy station, without attracting too much unwanted attention from the Muggles; which was proving quite difficult, especially when pushing a trolley loaded with a trunk and a screeching owl.

Lee was a hundred percent sure that he had never ran this fast in the short eleven years of his life. And he was a hundred percent certain, that unless it was completely, utterly necessary for him to run this fast again, that he wouldn't. Lee hated running, but he was not willing to miss the train to Hogwarts. He just had to be on that train.

He was dodging past families, groups and individuals on the way to his destination, the barrier that would let him onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. However, just as he was nearing the barrier, the next thing Lee knew, he wasn't running any more. He had unintentionally fallen on top of a girl, around his own age.

"Sorry," Lee apologised quickly to the young girl he had just ran into, as he helped her up quickly before dashing off to follow his father through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters; unaware that the curly hair brunette he had ran into was watching him as he disappeared through the seemingly solid barrier.

* * *

At precisely eleven o'clock the Hogwarts Express pulled away from the platform and began its long journey towards its destination.

At precisely eleven o'clock, ten year old Katherine Amelia Bell pushed against a solid brick barrier she was certain she had seen a young coloured boy with dreadlocks and his father disappear through. But nothing happened, the barrier was just as solid as it looked.

At precisely eleven o'clock it started to rain.

* * *

"Katie, what are you doing?" Fourteen year old Jamie Bell asked his younger sister, upon noticing that she was pressing against one of the barriers.

Katie jumped slightly, and turned to face Jamie, a sheepish smiles on her face. "Nothing."

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "Well it didn't look like you were doing nothing to me."

"Maybe you just wanted to believe I was doing something," Katie said, tucking a lose strand of her curly hair behind her ear.

"So, I wanted to believe that I saw you trying to get through a barrier?"

Katie shrugged, trailing a finger along the barrier. "I can't control what you think."

"A bit like you can't seem to control what you do sometimes," Jamie muttered, more to himself than to his little sister.

Katie scowled slightly at her brothers words, stopping the trailing of her finger at once. She didn't know why and she didn't know how, but strange things tended to happen around Katie especially when she was afraid. While others around her were rather concerned about these strange things, Katie found them highly fascinating and had tried many times to find out why these things happened, but she never found an answer.

"So are you actually going to tell me what you were doing?" her brother asked, snapping Katie from her thoughts, and she began to trail her finger along the barrier again, pushing against it every now and then.

"Well," Katie began, but stopped herself shaking her head slightly. She couldn't tell Jamie what she'd just seen, honestly who would believe her if she told them about the young boy and his father who had vanished through the barrier? "I really was doing nothing Jay, honest I wasn't."

Jamie studied his sister, he knew she wasn't telling him something, but he couldn't figure out what it was other than this particularly barrier had something to do with it. "Katie, you know you can tell me anything right?"

Katie nodded her head slowly, watching her finger trace the lines of the brick work of the barrier with her small, green eyes. "I know."

"So are you going to tell me -" Jamie started to say, before he was interrupted.

"Jamie! Katie!" Tracey Bell called, causing her children to turn and look over at their mother who was motioning, frantically for them to come over to where she was standing. "Your fathers train is just about to pull in!" Katie smiled and ran over to where her mother was standing, watching the steadily arriving train pull into platform nine. She had missed her father terribly while he'd been away on his business trip.

The brown haired, fifteen year old, however stayed by the barrier, eyeing it suspiciously. Curiously, Jamie placed a hand on the brick work and pushed slightly against it, wondering for a split second if he would simply fall through it. But he didn't, he stayed where he was, in Kings Cross Station, pushing against a barrier between platforms nine and ten.

* * *

In a compartment, halfway down the second carriage of the train, Alicia watching the watery scenery of London houses and streets change to open country fields. When she heard the sound the compartment door opening, Alicia whipped her head around to see two girls standing in the doorway.

The girl, holding the handle of the compartment door, was quite petite, her hair was a mousey brown colour, her frizzy hair fell half way down her back, she had dark blue eyes and a small smile plastered on her lips. The other girl was quite tall with dark skin, her hair was jet black and was tied back in a simple ponytail, she had narrow brown eyes that seemed to be scrutinizing Alicia, making Alicia shift uncomfortable in her seat.

"Do you mind if we join you?" the girl with the frizzy hair asked nervously.

Alicia smiled, shaking her head, happy that she wasn't going to be alone for the duration of the journey to Hogwarts. "No, not all."

"Thanks," the frizzy haired girl said, as she and the girl with the scrutinizing eyes sat down opposite Alicia. "I'm Tamsin by the way, Tamsin Applebee."

"Alicia, Alicia Spinnet," she smiled warmly at Tamsin, "nice to meet you."

"Oh you're Dominic's sister, right?" Alicia nodded her head, "he's friends with my cousin. You know you, don't look anything like him?"

"I know," Alicia said a little bit harsher than she intended, but she knew she didn't look anything like Dominic, he had dark brown hair, wide set brown eyes, a pointed nose and a narrower face while she had golden blonde hair, big light blue eyes, an upturned nose and a slightly rounder face. Actually, Alicia didn't really look like anyone in her family, it didn't really bother her that much but she didn't really like people pointing it out to her. "Who are you?" Alicia asked turning to the other girl in the compartment, who still hadn't introduced herself.

"Angelina Johnson."

"You don't talk much, do you?" Alicia asked Angelina when she said nothing else.

Angelina frowned, Alicia noticed she looked somewhat scary when she frowned. "I talk when I want to."

* * *

"You have how many brothers and sisters!" Lee asked his two, identical travelling companions.

"Well we have four brothers," said the twin closest to the window, who Lee believed was George, when it was in fact Fred.

"But we only have one sister," said the twin sitting directly opposite Lee, who he believed was Fred when it was in fact George.

"I wish I had brothers and sisters," Lee mumbled sadly, watching the rain drops slide down the compartment window. It was quite lonely being an only child.

* * *

Angelina Elizabeth Johnson was not in the best of moods, that was obvious to anyone. This hadn't been the case first thing this morning, Angelina had in fact been in a pretty excited mood, after all today was the biggest day of her life so far, how could she not be excited about starting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Angelina had had the whole day planned out in her head. She was going to wake up, get washed and dressed for the day ahead just before having a lovely full English breakfast with her parents, Andrew and Melissa Johnson. Angelina was going to double and triple check that she had packed everything that she needed, and then her mother would ask her if she'd remember to pack her toothbrush causing her to check everything she'd pack one less time. At quarter past ten, she would say goodbye to her mother, and her father was going to Apparate the two of them to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

However, this had not been the case. Angelina had somehow forgotten about her two younger siblings, Daniel and Victoria, when imagining how this day would take place. It was as if Angelina had purposely forgotten about them, Angelina wished she could forget about them. They ruined what was supposed to be an extremely happy day for her just because they both decided they had to come down with some stupid cold, which had resulted in Angelina's grandfather bringing her to Platform Nine and Three Quarters instead and her parents hardly managing to say 'goodbye' to her.

"Are you okay?" Angelina snapped out of thoughts and looked up into the face of the blonde girl opposite her, who appeared to be looking at her rather concerned.

"I'm fine," Angelina said quietly, staring down at the floor.

* * *

At precisely six o'clock the Hogwarts Expressed arrived at Hogsmeade Station, where Hagrid was waiting patiently for the new first year's and the carriages were ready to take the older students up to the castle.

At precisely six o'clock it had not rained for the past two hours and forty six minutes.

At precisely six o'clock nearly all the new students were starting to get nervous about what house they would be sorted into.


	3. Of Lions, Badgers, Eagles and Serpents

**Year One: Chapter Two**

**Of Lions, Badgers, Eagles and Serpents**

Today, Angelina learnt many things, she wished she hadn't learnt some of the things, but nevertheless Angelina had learnt many things today.

Angelina learnt that not everything goes the way you expect it to, and the way it does turn out doesn't necessarily make you happy.

She learnt that having two significantly younger siblings was definitely a curse.

She learnt that Tamsin Applebee did not like _Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans._

She learnt that Alicia Spinnet had two older brothers, Dominic and Samuel, but she didn't look like either of them. Her birthday was June twelfth, she lived in Tinworth, Cornwall and her grandfather had taught her how to play Quidditch when she was six years old. She learnt that Alicia had a dog called Beans, because unlike Tamsin, Alicia loved _Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans._

Angelina learnt that she didn't like being in a bad mood, it was boring.

* * *

"Firs' years! Firs' years!" a voice boomed across the dark platform as the students started to file out of the train. "Firs' years over here!"

"Blimey!" Fred exclaimed, noticing the big, burly man that the voice belonged to.

"Huh?" George asked, turning to see what Fred was looking at. "Crickey!"

"Bloody hell!" Lee exclaimed. "He's ginormous!"

Fred and George nodded their heads, agreeing with their new friend, as the three young boys made their way over to where the 'ginormous' man was standing; a small group of first year students were already waiting, nervously by him. Fred wasn't sure if they were nervous of the upcoming sorting ceremony or if they were just nervous of the giant man, not that Fred was nervous, cause he wasn't.

"Hiya Hagrid," a voice behind the boys said causing them to look over their shoulders to see Charlie Weasley standing behind them, his freckled face beaming as he greeted the giant man, Hagdrid.

"All right there, Charlie," Hagrid replied, smiling at the sixteen-year old, red head. "Guessin' those two are ya twin brothers, eh?"

"Yeah," Charlie said, putting an arm around the twins shoulders. "Fred," he said, inclining his head to the left, "and George." He said, inclining his head to the right.

"Actually," the twins said, pushing Charlie's arms off their shoulders, moving closer to Hagrid.

"He's Fred," George said pointing his thumb in Fred's direction.

"And he's George." Fred told him, pointing a finger at George.

"And this is out friend Lee Jordan," they said, grabbing Lee by the sleeves of his black Hogwarts robes and pulling him forward also. Lee seemed somewhat surprised that Fred and George had introduced him.

"Right I'll see you all later," Charlie said, making his way over to his friends who were waiting for him by one of the carriages.

"See ya, Charlie," Hagrid called after him before turning back to the group of first years in front of him. "Any more firs' years? No? C'mon follow me?"

"Where's he taking us?" Lee asked Fred and George, as the first year students started to follow Hagrid down a slippery, dark path.

"I have no idea," Fred shrugged, trying not to slip over on the wet path. "Hogwarts I'd guess."

None of the three boys said much after that, they were too busy trying to make sure they didn't slip over. Fred noticed that nobody else seemed to be talking, or maybe he was focusing too hard on keeping upright on his feet to notice if anyone else was talking.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrids booming voice, called as the path began to bend.

"Wicked," Fred and George grinned, upon setting their brown eyes onto the massive castle that lay just on the other side of a massive black lake, while Lee looked at it, wordlessly, his mouth hanging slightly open as if he could not believe what he was seeing.

* * *

Wow.

That was the only word that came into Angelina mind as she stared up at Hogwarts. Angelina wasn't even sure what she'd imagined it would look like, but she had certainly not imagined Hogwarts to look like this. In her opinion it was an absolutely breathtaking sight, like something out of a dream.

Even from the distance from where she stood, Angelina could tell that the castle on top of the high mountain was big; actually big didn't even come close to how enormous the castle actually was. Every single window was full of light, illuminating the entire castle.

The sound of giggling to the side of her made Angelina take her eyes of the magical castle. "Come on," Alicia said, looking slightly amused as she started walking away towards the black lake. It was at this time that Angelina noticed a fleet of small boats lined up on the shore, that the rest of the students were all walking towards.

"I don't like boats," Angelina muttered, following Alicia towards the boat, Tamsin Applebee was waving the two of them towards, sitting next to another girl that Angelina didn't know.

"What exactly _do_you like?" the blonde asked, climbing into the boat.

Angelina shrugged her shoulders as she sat down next to Alicia.

* * *

Today, Alicia had learnt many things, nothing that would help her in her upcoming lessons, but nevertheless Alicia had learnt many things today.

Before getting on the Hogwarts Express, Alicia had learnt, that it was far too easy to get bored on a bench; especially when one of your older brothers was more interested in reading a book than talking to you.

She learnt that even people you've never even spoken to have the ability to make you smile.

She learnt that Tamsin was an only child, her father was Muggle and her mother was a witch, her birthday was February twenty-third, her favourite Quidditch team was the Appleby Arrows because of it sounded almost the same as her last name. Tamsin also had a pet rabbit called Socks.

She learnt the other girl in the boat with them was called Lucy Bishop. Lucy had short brown hair and stormy blue eyes that were covered by a pair of glasses; Lucy was also Muggle-born and had been extremely excited to find out she was a witch and couldn't wait to learn how to do magic. Alicia thought she sounded slightly pompous.

Alicia hadn't learnt that much about Angelina however, all she knew about Angelina was her name and that she did not like boats. She knew however know that Angelina was quite scary and intimidating when scowled.

* * *

Angelina was more than happy when she was able to get off the boat, for two reasons. One, she hated boats. Two, she found Lucy Bishop quite annoying. Actually Angelina was not sure which of those two reasons irritated her more.

"So are you just really shy or do you just not want to talk?" Alicia asked Angelina as they walked up a flight of stone steps with the other first year students. Angelina was surprised that Alicia hadn't gotten on her nerves yet, but there was something about her that she liked, after all Alicia just seemed to say what she was thinking.

"I'm not shy," Angelina muttered, as the two of them came to a halt in front of a huge, oak door. "I just don't know what to talk about." Angelina was telling the truth; she was not shy and she didn't know what to talk about. Angelina was upset about this morning and was nervous about the sorting ceremony; she never knew what to talk about when she was nervous or upset.

Alicia opened her mouth to reply, but stopped when Hagrid knocked on the giant castle door.

* * *

Today, Fred had learnt many things, things that may or may not be helpful when he was thinking of his next prank, but nevertheless Fred learnt many things today.

He learnt that his brother Percy did not appreciate being woken up by fireworks.

Fred learnt that Ron hadn't wanted him and George to leave him at home while they went to Hogwarts.

He learnt that Lee Jordan was an only child and lived with his father in Scarborough, his birthday was November first, he was afraid of heights and only needed three more Famous Witch and Wizard cards to complete his collection.

He learnt that people easily recognised him and George as being Weasley, by their red hair and freckles.

Fred learnt that his oldest brother, Bill Weasley, had lied when he had told him he'd have to wrestle a Leprechaun to get sorted into one of the four houses, and that he should have listen when Percy had told him all he had to do was put a talking hat on his head.

* * *

"When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said, looking down at the roll of parchment in her hands. "Abbott, Daisy!"

Tamsin Heather Applebee let out breath that she didn't even know she'd been holding, as she watch a girl with rosy cheeks and long blonde hair, nervously pushed her way out of the group of first years and put on the now quiet hat as she sat down on the stool. She'd been worried that she would be the first one called to be sorted and was relieved that she wasn't.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted, and the table on the right started to cheer and clap loudly, as Daisy went and sat down at Hufflepuff table.

"Applebee, Tamsin!"

Tamsin took a deep breath as she made her way over to the stool, mentally reminding herself to relax, as she placed the sorting hat on her head as she sat down.

"Applebee, eh?" a voice in her ear said, Tamsin was certain she was the only one who could hear this voice. "Haven't seen one of you for a while. But never mind that, where to put you?" Tamsin hadn't actually given any thought as to what house she thought she would be in, in reality she wasn't really too fused about where she ended up, as long as she had friends around her she didn't care where she ended up. "Well if that's the case, better be HUFFLEPUFF!"

For the second time that evening, the table on the right erupted into cheers as Tamsin took of the hat and went and sat down at the Hufflepuff table next to Daisy Abbott. Tamsin was happy that Daisy had been sorted first, especially into the same house as her, as Tamsin had been worried she'd have gone and sat at the wrong table otherwise.

* * *

"Atkins, Nathan!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bennett, Tabitha!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bishop, Lucy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bletchley, Miles!"

Miles Kevin Bletchley, was quite tall for a boy of eleven. Miles Bletchley, was highly insulted that two 'Mudbloods' had been sorted before him. Miles Bletchley, was disgusted that two Half-Bloods had been sorted before him. Miles Bletchley, was annoyed that the only Pure-Blood to be sorted before him had ended up in Gryffindor. Miles Bletchley, had cold grey eyes.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Miles Bletchley was sorted as soon as the hat touched the ends of his black hair.

* * *

Stacey Ophelia Fawcett watched impatiently as she watched the two Gryffindors, three Hufflepuffs, four Ravenclaws and three Slytherins before her get sorted into their houses. Stacey did not like waiting around. Stacey wanted to get the sorting over and done with. Stacey tended to get what she wanted.

"Fawcett, Stacey!"

Tucking a lock of her perfectly cut, shoulder length honey blonde hair behind her right ear, Stacey made her away over to the stool where the old sorting hat was placed. She didn't rush, ladies never rushed, it was not proper for them to do so.

"Well, well, well, what to do with you?" a voice said in the ear after she'd placed the hat on her head. "Too cunning for Hufflepuff, not brave enough for Gryffindor."

'You missed out too smart for Slytherin," Stacey thought, rolling her eyes slightly.

"With an attitude like that you'd fit right in with the Slytherins, no? Well I guess it has to be RAVENCLAW!"

The table to the left of the Hufflepuff table, began cheering and clapping as Stacey placed the hat back on the stool, before making her way to join them, a smug little smile on her lips as she sat down.

* * *

"There hasn't been any Gryffindor's sorted in a while has there?" Lee said, watching as 'Hallet, Abigail' made her way over to the Slytherin table.

"No there hasn't, but I am certain that us three will end up there," Fred said smiling at his new friend, but Lee looked unconvinced.

"Easy for you to say," Lee mumbled, "you're whole family has been in Gryffindor."

"What house your family's been in doesn't always matter," George explained, trying to make Lee feel better. "You remember that Fawcett girl that got sorted?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Her older sister is in Hufflepuff and her older brother was in Gryffindor,"

"And you know this how?"

"Unfortunately, her family lives near ours," Fred said gravely. "She didn't leave us alone for a year when we were seven!"

* * *

"Johnson, Angelina!"

"Good luck," she heard Alicia whisper to her as she parted from the slowly, shrinking group of unsorted first year students. Angelina didn't know why she'd wished her luck, all she was going to do was try a on a talking hat.

"Hmmm," Angelina almost jumped when she heard a voice talking; almost. "You feel the need to prove yourself but you'd do whatever you could to protect those closest to you. Let's see, ah yes, GRYFFINDOR!"

Angelina wondered over to the table on the far left, to cheers and claps, as she thought about what the hat said. Would she do whatever she could to protect those closest to her, especially since all they seemed to do lately was let her down.

* * *

Today, Lee learnt many things, not anything that would pacifically help him to reach his dream of becoming a famous commentator, but nevertheless Lee had learnt many things today.

Lee learnt that in future he should remember to check to make sure his alarm clock works before going to sleep.

He learnt that running like a manic though Kings Cross Station, was not something he'd enjoy doing on a yearly basis let alone a daily basis. Lee also learnt he should watch out for people whilst running.

He learnt that Fred and George had four brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ron, and a sister. Ginny, all of whom (apart from Ron and Ginny) were or had been in Gryffindor house; as had their parents. They were born on April first, and Fred was eighteen minutes older than George. They enjoyed playing Quidditch with their brothers and playing pranks and jokes on everyone that they could. Lee learnt that he could not tell the twins apart.

He learnt that not everybody judges him by the colour of his skin.

Lee also learnt that the twins had been right when the sorting hat called out 'GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

"Spinnet, Alicia!" Alicia noted that her name was the thirty-first person to be called to be sorted, as she sat down on the stool with the dirty old hat on her head.

"Well, well, well, I would have expected you to have been sorted much earlier than this!" a small, voice sounded in her ear.

'But 'S' is at the end of the alphabet' Alicia thought, confused.

"That it is, that it is," the hat mumbled thoughtfully. "Hmm, you're proving just as difficult to sort as your father was."

'It was hard to place my dad in Ravenclaw?' she thought, wondering why it was hard to place her father in the traditional Spinnet house of Ravenclaw, with only her mother and her brother Samuel being the only ones to be in Hufflepuff house.

"Not in Ravenclaw, my dear child, Slytherin."

'So which of my brothers have I got to share a house with?' Alicia thought, looking over at Dominic watching her intently from the Ravenclaw table and at Samuel watching her with more attention than he'd given her all day, ignoring the hats comment about her father being in Slytherin, Nicholas had defiantly been in Ravenclaw; she'd seen the photographs to prove it. Besides the hat had probably confused her family with another, considering the amount of students it must have sorted over the years.

"Neither," the hat said, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Alicia blinked, taking off the hat, looking over at Dominic and Samuel, who were clapping loudly along with Gryffindor table. She looked at the students still waiting to be sorted and saw two of the flame haired boys from the family she'd seen this morning, one of them noticed her looking at them and winked at her. Alicia noticed that this was not the boy who had smiled at her at the station this morning, as she walked over to sit next to Susan Piper, who had been sorted short before her.

Alicia also noticed that Angelina smiled at her when she sat down.

* * *

"Stibbins, Robert!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Summers, Alfred!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Tailor, Amelia!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Towler, Kenneth!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"You don't suppose we're gunna end up being the last two sorted do you?" Fred asked, swaying on the the balls of his feet slightly, as 'Warrington, Charles' was sorted into Slytherin.

George tugged his one-size too big, school robes back onto his shoulders. "I dunno, could be."

"I reckon you'll be sorted before me," George looked past Fred, to see who had spoken, to see a rather small boy with sandy coloured hair, beady green eyes, and a slightly crocked nose looking at them.

"What's your name?" Fred asked him.

"Michael Williams,"

"Yup I reckon you're right Mitch," Fred nodded, pretending to think about it.

"My names Michael," Michael frowned.

"I know it is, Mitch," Fred told him.

"Weasley, Fred!"

"See ya later Mitch," Fred smirked, walking up to the stool and putting on the hat.

It didn't escape George's notice that Fred refused to look in George's direction while he was being sorted and still refused to look in George's direction even after the hat called out, 'GRYFFINDOR!'. Did Fred think that George wasn't going to be sorted into Gryffindor? Even Percy got sorted into Gryffindor, he'd been certain that his older brother would have been in Ravenclaw.

But maybe, George was just being paranoid. Maybe, just maybe, George was worried that he wouldn't get sorted into Gryffindor with his twin brother, his brothers and the rest of his family. Maybe George was worried that Fred wouldn't like him if he got sorted into a different house. In reality George Weasley was terrified that he was going to be separated from his twin brother, for the first time in his life.

"Weasley, George!"

"Two Weasley's in one year, interesting," the hat mused in George's ear, "but you're different to your brother."

'No I am not," George thought fiercely, looking over at where Fred was sitting. "We're exactly the same."

The hat chuckled. "Yet you wish people wouldn't confuse the two of you all the time."

George's brown eyes widen, and his heart started to beat faster. 'No I don't.'

"But like you're twin you seem to have it in your head that you're going to be sorted into Gryffindor."

'Well I hope so, otherwise I'll be the one who broke the tradition when we all thought for sure Percy was going to, and I think me and you both know that I'm not smart enough for Ravenclaw, I'd never fit into Slytherin and well I just can't be in Hufflepuff. So that only leaves Gryffindor.' George thought, hoping that the hat saw it this way to.

"In that case better be GRYFFINDOR!" George exhaled deeply, taking off the hat and rushing over to Gryffindor table to sit next to his twin brother.

"Take you're time why don't you," Fred smirked, as Charlie and Percy congratulated George on joining Gryffindor too.

* * *

Today, George learnt many things, some of which would probably stay with him for the rest of his life or things that he would forget about in the future, but nevertheless George learnt many things today.

George learnt placing fireworks under Percy's pillow and setting them off really was as entertain as he'd thought it would be.

He learnt that Charlie had lied to him about how students were sorted; he hadn't had to slay a dragon in front of all the students.

He learnt that he was extremely scared about the thought of being separated from his twin.

He learnt Hogwarts food was as good as his brothers had told him.

George learnt that somebody could tell him and Fred apart, when Alicia Spinnet pointed out that he had smiled at him on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, even when he'd been sitting next to Fred at the time.


	4. Of Letters and Lessons

**Year One: Chapter Three**

**Of Letters and Lessons**

Saturday, 2nd September, 1989

Dear Gramps,

Hogwarts is just as amazing as you said it was but at the same time it's even more amazing than what you told me. Although, I am not sure how I am going to find my way to my lessons, Hogwarts is massive! Maybe it's a good thing classes don't start till Monday, I have the whole weekend to try and find my way around. Oh and I've already made some friends.

Dad and mum have already probably told you that I was sorted into Gryffindor. I hope you're not mad at me for not being in Ravenclaw; I didn't actually think I was going to be sorted into Gryffindor, it surprised me. You never told me that the sorting hat said odd, confusing things Gramps, Dominic told me that the hat probably confused me with someone else so I shouldn't worry about it. But does that mean that I shouldn't really be in Gryffindor and that someone else should have been? Dominic also said that I shouldn't mention what the hat said to anyone else, so don't tell him I told you, okay?

Dominic and Samuel told me to send you their love even though they are writing to you as I write this. I think they're trying to make you think they love you more, but they don't Gramps, I love you more than them!

I hope that you are well Gramps, I will write to you again very soon.

Missing you already,

Love you lots,

Alicia.

* * *

The Gryffindor first year girls dormitory, at eighteen minutes past eight on the morning of September 4th, 1989 was, almost, completely silent. It was quiet for five reasons, and five reasons alone. One; Louise Marriott was in the common room waiting for Kenneth Towler to walk with her to Great Hall for breakfast because she was worried that she would get lost if she went by herself. Two; Tabitha Bennett was already in the Great Hall, reading the new edition of the Daily Prophet as she ate breakfast. Three; Susan Piper was walking back towards the castle to rejoin Tabitha after sending her little sister a letter wishing her a happy birthday from the Owlery. Four; Angelina Johnson was in their bathroom, drying her long, black, slightly tangled, hair. Five; Alicia Spinnet was in the dormitory, in bed, fast asleep.

When Angelina re-entered the dormitory at twenty-three minutes past eight, she was not impressed that the blonde was still fast asleep. After all she had told Alicia to get up at eight o'clock at the latest, now she left wondering if there would be any time left to have some breakfast _and _make it to their first ever lesson on time. Not that Angelina knew what their first lesson was, to know that she would actually have to be in the Great Hall so that Professor McGonagall could give her her timetable. Angelina just hoped it wasn't Potions they had first, from what Fred and George Weasley had told her, from what they, themselves, had been told from their three older brothers, Professor Snape was someone they should not get on the wrong side of.

"Alicia!" Angelina shouted, shaking Alicia's shoulder. "Wake up!"

"No, I don't want to play Quidditch with vampires," Alicia mumbled sleepily, rolling over and burying her face in one of the plump, Gryffindor red, pillows.

Angelina resisted the urge to laugh at Alicia's ridiculous comment, she really needed to wake her up; besides since when did vampires play Quidditch anyway? "Wake up!" she shouted again, pulling the pillow out from under Alicia's head, causing Alicia to wake up.

"Wha-What's going on?" Alicia asked, sitting up as she rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands.

Angelina scowled slightly, while Alicia yawned. "We're going to be late for lessons that's what's going on."

"Are we really?" Alicia mumbled, causing Angelina to scowl more at how Alicia did not seem to understand the seriousness of the matter at hand. "What lesson have we actually got first anyway?"

"I don't know," Angelina replied hotly, "I haven't gotten my timetable yet because I've been too busy trying to wake you up."

Alicia looked up at her, sheepishly. "Sorry Angie."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Angelina said, impatiently. "Hurry up and get dressed so we can go and get our timetables."

"Yes mum," Alicia mumbled sarcastically, as she pushed the bed covers off of her resulting in them landing in a heap on the floor, before grabbing her school clothes and sleepily began to make her way over to the bathroom. However, Alicia stopped before she entered the bathroom and turned to face Angelina. "You've got toothpaste on your lower lip, by the way."

* * *

Saturday, 2nd September, 1989

Dad,

Guess what? I'm a Gryffindor just like you were!

I've made friends with two boys, Fred and George Weasley, their twins that I met on the train here yesterday. They like playing pranks and are really funny guys; the only problem is that I can't tell them apart. There are two other boys in our dorm, Kenneth Towler and Nathan Atkins, but I haven't really spoken to them yet, but they seem like nice enough people.

I would have written to you this morning but me, Fred and George went exploring, I think Filtch's cat Mrs. Norris was following us for most of the day though.

Anyway, I better go, Fred and George are waiting for me, we're going to play exploding snap.

I hope I make you proud dad.

Love Lee

* * *

"I think it should be against the law to make us have lessons with the Slytherins," Fred said, reading through his timetable. "Especially, the one lesson we do have with them is Potions!"

"On the bright side, we only have to put with Potions twice a week,"

"Yeah, but we have double potions with them on Friday's," George said, after swallowing a mouthful of toast.

"On the bright side it's our only lesson on Friday," Lee pointed out as he folded his timetable up and slipping it into his rucksack.

"Can either of you two remember where the charms class room is?" Fred grabbed a jug full of pumpkin juice and began to fill his empty glass.

"Nope," George said while Lee shook his head. "I think Alicia knows though."

"Why would she know, when we don't?"

"Cause I overheard her telling Angelina yesterday, that she had to go and meet one of her brothers down the Charms Corridor."

"Fair enough," Lee shrugged. "So what floors the Charms Corridor on?"

"No idea," George said, shovelling a mouthful of bacon into his mouth.

"On the bright side we know the Charms classrooms down the Charm's Corridor." Fred and George rolled their chocolate brown eyes at the same time.

"Johnson and Spinnet aren't even here anyway," Fred said, scanning the Gryffindor table, up and down. "Hey, Tibby!" Fred called upon noticing the bushy haired, red head sitting a few seats down from where they were sitting.

Tabitha Bennett looked up from the pages of the Daily Prophet, sliding her glasses further up her nose to look over at Fred. "My names Tabitha, Weasley."

"I know it is Tibby," Fred replied offhandedly, he knew what her name was after all, all he wanted to know is where Johnson and Spinnet were. "You haven't seen Johnson or Spinnet have you?"

"When I left the dormitory Angelina was in the bathroom and Alicia was still asleep." Tabitha told them absently as she resumed reading the newspaper in front of her.

"Well come on then," Fred sighed, standing up, "lets go and find them."

"Shouldn't we go and get their timetables from McGonagall?" Lee asked, following suit.

"Nah, she doesn't have them," George smiled innocently, after all him and Fred had already acquired Alicia and Angelina's timetables before Lee had come to join them for breakfast.

* * *

Saturday, 2nd September, 1989

Bill

Fred told me to tell you he is not impressed that you lied to him and will only talk to you again if you get Charlie to let first years try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. While you're telling Charlie this can you tell him that letting us try out for the team is the only way I'm going to talk to him again.

I don't know why you two would lie to us, it's not like we've ever done anything _that _bad to you. How were we meant to know that you didn't want blue hair? It's not like you've ever had blue hair before, so how were we meant to know you didn't suit it?

How is it working with goblins? They haven't turned nasty on you yet have they?

George

* * *

"I really am sorry Angie," Alicia apologised for the eleventh time, as they finally made it down to ground floor at eighteen minutes to nine.

"Don't worry about," Angelina replied, for the eleventh time.

"I'll try not to sleep in th-" the rest of her sentence was cut off, as Alicia found herself falling over backwards, her head hitting the floor, quite hard.

"Alicia, are you alright?" Alicia heard a worried voice ask her, opening her light blue eyes she found herself staring into the dark, chocolate brown eyes of George Weasley, who it appeared had fallen on top of you.

"I'm fine, George," she smiled up at him.

George raised an eyebrow at her. "How do you know that I'm not Fred?"

"Because you look different."

"We're identical twins." George pointed out, smiling at her. "How can you possible tell us apart?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Alicia smiled brightly up at him, giggling slightly. She was telling the truth though, she could tell them apart she just didn't want to tell them that George had slightly more freckles on his nose while Fred had slightly more on his cheeks, or that Fred's hair was parted slightly more to the right or that the mischievous twinkle that was constantly evident in their eyes was that bit brighter in Freds. No, Alicia was definitely not going to tell them how she knew, she didn't want them to think she'd been stalking them.

"Are you two planning on getting up any time soon?" Angelina asked, impatiently.

"Don't be silly, Angelina," Fred replied, "can't you see they've fallen for each other."

Alicia felt her cheeks burn at Fred's words, and gazed down at floor.

"Shut up Fred," George muttered, standing up before helping Alicia back on her feet.

"Well come on we haven't got all day," Fred said, grabbing Angelina and Alicia by the sleeves of their robes and began leading them back towards the Grand Staircase they had just walked all the way down.

"Where do you think you're taking us Fred Weasley," Angelina asked trying to yank her sleeve out of his grasp, "we haven't had breakfast yet!"

"Oh," Lee said holding out two pieces of toasts that he'd wrapped in napkins before leaving the Great Hall, "here you go."

"Thanks Lee,"

"Thanks," Angelina mumbled.

"Alicia we hear that you know where the Charms classroom is," Fred said letting go of their robes as they began to ascend the stairs to the first floor.

"Yup, it's on the third floor," Alicia said, stopping herself from taking a bite from the toast Lee had given her. "Why?"

"Because we've got Charms first," Fred replied, smiling. "Lead the way Miss. Alicia and you and Miss. Angelina can have your timetables."

* * *

Sunday, 3rd September, 1989

Mum and Dad,

Percy said that I should write to you to let you know how I'm getting on, even though he did tell me and George this on Friday evening but I'm sure he's already told you he told us to do so.

I'm guessing that you both already that we were both sorted into Gryffindor, like we knew we would be. The hat took longer to sort George than it did me, I'm not sure why though. I would ask him why but I guess if there was an important reason behind it he would tell me and he's still asleep at the moment so I can't ask him now.

We've already made some friends. We met our friend Lee Jordan on the train here, he's all right and a laugh. Last night two of the girls in our year, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson played exploding snap with me, George and Lee, they seem all right, for girls that is.

Obviously we see Percy and Charlie a lot, and we would like to thank you (mum) for telling them to keep an eye on us cause Percy seems to be following us everywhere. So thanks for that.

Anyway, I'm hungry so I'm gunna go get some breakfast. Tell Ron and Ginny we say hello.

Fred.

* * *

"Now does anybody know the name of the spell to levitate objects?" Professor Flitwick, the tiny Charms teacher, asked his students.

Lee didn't know the answer, so he kept his hand down as did Fred, George and Angelina and several other students. Alicia and many of the Ravenclaw students however had their hands in the air. Lee figured maybe he should have read his copy of _Standard Book of Spells, Grade One _then maybe he'd be able to answer the question.

"Mr. Davis," Professor Flitwick, pointed at a Ravenclaw boy that Lee thought had an air of arrogance around surrounding him. Lee also thought it was somewhat biased that Flitwick had chosen someone from his own house to answer the question.

"Windgardium Leviosa," the brown haired Ravenclaw said lazily.

"Excellent, five points to Ravenclaw," the tiny wizard squeaked. "And does anybody know the wrist moment required to preform this charm?" Lee looked around the room to see the same Ravenclaw students with their hands up, he figured the Ravenclaw students that didn't have their hands up were Muggle-born. Angelina had her hand half up, her face had a small frown on it like she wasn't sure if she had the right answer or not. "Miss. Johnson."

"It's a swish and flick movement isn't?" Angelina said, uncertainty ringing out in her voice.

Professor Flitwick squealed happily again, Lee was surprised he hadn't toppled off the pile of books he was standing on yet. "Correct, five points to Gryffindor."

Lee looked over at Fred and George, who both had identical looks of boredom on their faces as they spun their wands around on the desk in front of them. Obviously, they had believed, like Lee had, that they would spend the lesson actually doing magic rather than see who could identify certain spells.

* * *

Sunday, 3rd September, 1989

Dear Mum and Dad,

Hogwarts is great, I'm in Gryffindor. Classes start tomorrow morning, not sure what lessons I've got yet. The people here are nice. I'll write again soon.

Angelina.

* * *

"How does he expect us to know what he'd get if he added something of something to an infusion of what ever it was he said," Fred muttered irritated as they made their way out of the dungeons after their third lesson of the day and began to head in the direction of the Great Hall for lunch.

"Or the difference between that monk thing and that wolf thing," George muttered, shaking his head the same irritation in his voice.

"On the bright side, at least Alicia knew where to find a bezoar," Lee said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Why do you keep saying 'on the bright side'?" Fred and George asked at the same time, before turning to look at the other.

"Hey I asked him first."

"No I did."

"How do you two do that?"

"Do what?" Fred and George said, false innocent expression on their faces.

"That!" exclaimed Lee.

"Magic," they said, their innocent expressions changing to cheeky smirks.

* * *

"Now can anybody tell me the incantation of the Knockback Jinx?" the tall, black haired, grey eyed Defence Against the Dark Arts professor asked the class of ten Gryffindor students after taking the register.

Angelina sighed, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the desk in front of her. She was rather bored of these introductory lessons now, she actually wanted to do some magic, she hadn't brought a wand for nothing. The only lesson they had actually done something other than listen to the professor for an hour was in Potions, but that didn't count because Angelina already knew she didn't like Potions, she found it quite boring and she didn't like Professor Snape because of his terrible attitude towards all the students who weren't in Slytherin house.

"Flipendo," Tabitha Bennett answered, when Professor Byrne pointed at her.

"Right, ten points to Gryffindor," Professor Byrne replied, drawing his wand and pointing it at an empty desk and with a simple mutter of 'Flipendo' the desk was knocked back against the nearest wall. "The Knockback Jinx is a basic spell that will essentially knock back objects or an opponent in a duel. To cast it you need to raise your wand so it is almost as high as the top of your head and then swing your arm down slowly, as you say the incantation. Now I want you all to pair up and practise this jinx for the rest of the lesson and if every single one of you manage to do the jinx to a satisfactory level I shall award Gryffindor with thirty points."

Angelina was more than happy to finally get the chance to do some magic and paired up with Alicia, taking it in turns to practise the jinx on one of the many desks in the room.

By the end of the lesson, Gryffindor house was forty points better off than it had before the start of the lesson, and the Gryffindor first years went to Herbology with high spirits and smiles on their youthful faces.

* * *

Monday, 4th September

To Jamie,

I know you think I've gone a bit crazy lately and well, I'm starting to think I might have something wrong with me.

Today was the first day of my last year at Primary School, as you already know because you walked me to school this morning, and already the other girls are being mean to me, they think I'm odd. They started calling me names, like they usually do, because I don't like the things that they do and because I'd rather kick a football around in the mud than sit and braid each others hair. After lunch we had History, so I wasn't paying attention, as per usual, and I was wondering what the girls who are mean to me, would look like with short, boyish hair that was bright green and the next thing I know they did have short, bright green hair. Surely that's not a coincidence is it?

And I still think there is something hidden behind that barrier in Kings Cross station, I mean I saw a boy and his father go inside it! I swear I did. Or maybe I am going crazy.

Do you think I've got something wrong with me?

Love from Katie

* * *

After writing the letter to her brother, Katie Bell ripped it up into tiny pieces like she always did. Katie never intended to give Jamie the letters she wrote, she only wrote them because it made her feel slightly better. Besides, she'd never give Jamie the letter, she was worried about what he'd think about her, because really other than her parents, he was all she had, the other kids at school thought there was something strange about her and tended to avoid her.

But at the end of the day, Katie knew there was something different about her, and she was determined as a ten-year old girl could be, to find out why she was different.

"Katie, dinner!" her mother called up the stairs, apparently she'd have to wait until after dinner before she could start to try to figure out why she was different.


	5. Of the Halloween of 1989

**Year One: Chapter Four**

**Of the Halloween of 1989**

On the Halloween of 1989, Alicia Spinnet would get a cold and Katie Bell would go trick-or-treating with her older brother, Jamie.

On the Halloween of 1989, Fred and George Weasley would discover the emotion of jealousy, for two different reasons.

On the Halloween of 1989, Angelina Johnson would complain, Lee Jordan would find himself on a broomstick and Dominic Spinnet would punch a wall.

On the Halloween of 1989, Samuel Spinnet would be kissed in the library.

* * *

The second that lessons had ended on Tuesday, October thirty-first, Fred had dragged his friends away from the warmth of the castle and out into the chilly, cold of the steadily darkening school grounds. Angelina was not sure exactly, how Fred had managed to convince them to leave the comfort and warmth of the castle, without giving them time to put on warmer clothes or even when he had not even told them where he was taking them.

Angelina pulled her robes tighter around her in a feeble attempt to keep somewhat warm, as she walked slighter faster to catch up with Fred instead of keeping to the steady pace of Alicia, Lee and George. "Where the Merlin are you taking us Fred?"

"If I told you that it won't be much of a surprise, will it?"

"I hate surprises."

"That's a shame," Fred said, his brown eyes matching the cheeky smirk on his lips. "Life would be boring without surprises."

"I hate surprises," Angelina repeated fiercely, kicking a lone stone as she walked by it. "I really don't see why you don't just tell us where you're talking us."

"Because, I happen to like surprises."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "What possible reason is there for there to be a surprise anyway?"

"What reason isn't there for there not to be a surprise?"

Angelina stopped walking, glaring at the back his head. "You can't just answer by question with a question!"

"I can," Fred replied, turning around to look at her, walking backwards as he spoke. "I just did."

"You're an idiot."

"Takes one to know one," he retorted, before falling backwards over the uneven ground.

Angelina shook her head as she walked over to where he had fallen, but she couldn't help but smirk victoriously down at him. "You were saying?"

"You're pretty," Fred smiled innocently up her, rubbing the back of his slightly sore head.

"You're an idiot," Angelina told him as she offered him a hand to help him up. "You're not even smart enough to look where you're walking."

"Shut up," Fred said as Angelina helped him back onto his feet.

* * *

Samuel Christian Spinnet was in the library, making good use of the time before the Halloween feast to do the Charms essay Professor Flitwick had set his class earlier in the day; even though it was not due in till the beginning of next week Samuel had wanted to get it done and out of the way so he could spend more time reading books about magical creatures.

It was until he was half way through explaining the proper way to cast the Cheering Charm that Samuel sensed that someone was standing directly next to the table he was working at. Lifting his hazel eyes up from the table, Samuel found Vanessa Hopkins, a fellow third-year Hufflepuff student with somewhat fluffy brown hair and a pointy nose, standing their clutching a roll of parchment and a text book close to her chest.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Vanessa asked him, somewhat nervously.

"No I don't mind," Samuel said, averting his eyes back down to his essay once again, re-reading the last sentence he had written.

"So, you working on the Charms essay too?" Vanessa asked after a few minutes silence had past between the two.

"Yup," Samuel replied, frowning slightly, he just wanted to finish this essay before the feast not spend time making idle chit-chat.

Vanessa didn't say anything in response, so Samuel assumed she guessed he wasn't in the mood to talk and the two of them fell into silence once more making the sounds quills scratching against parchment and the odd whispers from the other students the only noise Samuel could hear; though he would much have preferred for their to be complete silence but he knew this was probably the most quiet place he would find at Hogwarts.

"Um, Sam?" Vanessa whispered, still with a nervous tone in her usually calm voice that caused Samuel to look up from his parchment to find that the brunette was sitting much closer to him than he had realised, actually Samuel was certain that he could count the number of freckles on her face and he noticed she had a small mole on the right of her jaw line that he didn't even know she had before.

Samuel felt his cheeks burn slightly, as he stared at her staring at him wondering what Vanessa was thinking and why she had decided to sit _this _close to him. He was about to ask her what she was doing but the next thing he knew Vanessa was pressing her lips against his, in a simple, soft kiss that Samuel found he rather liked.

Vanessa pulled her lips away from his before proceeding to gather up her belongings and back her way out of the library, leaving Samuel completely and utterly confused; especially since he wasn't sure if he was meant to be following her or if she'd left because she didn't enjoy kissing him and he'd done something wrong.

* * *

"Cold by any chance?" Lee asked Alicia, causing George to scowl slightly at his feet. Alicia was cold that was obvious to anybody, her whole body seemed to be shivering, her teeth were chattering, her nose was pink and her fingers looked slightly blue; and George was certain that saying Alicia was cold would probably have been an understatement.

"Uh-huh," Alicia nodded, clutching the Gryffindor robes tighter around her; George didn't see how that would make much difference though, the school robes were too thin.

"Here," Lee said shrugging his robes off his shoulders, "put my robe on."

"I-I couldn't," Alicia stuttered slightly, as Lee slipped the robes over her shoulders anyway. "N-now you'll f-freeze."

"I'll be fine Ali, just try not to trip over my robes, okay?"

"I'll t-try not to, b-but if I do its your fault," Alicia laughed slightly, while George scowled more.

"Why would it be my fault?"

"Because it's n-not my fault you're bigger t-than me."

"It's not my fault you're a midget, you mean?"

"I-I am n-not a midget, Lee Jordan!" Alicia protested with a smile. "You're just freakishly tall."

"No, you're just freakishly small."

"I'm not t-that small!"

George couldn't help but frown as he watched his two friends bicker about their height. He wasn't sure exactly why he was frowning or why he found Lee's actions irritated or why didn't like the fact that Alicia was wearing Lee robes; George just knew that he didn't like any of it. Besides, George would've offered Alicia his robes to wear but he didn't think it would make her any warmer and if he had, there would be less chance of her being able to trip over them, as the second-hand robes he was currently wearing would probably fit her better than they did him; obviously Charlie had been smaller than George when he had been eleven.

"Georgie, your face will freeze like that if you're not careful,"

George looked up from the ground, he realised he was still scowling at to see Alicia staring at him and that Lee was running to catch up with Angelina and Fred. Apparently, he had not been paying attention to the last part of their conversation. "What did you call me?"

"Georgie. I called y-you Georgie." Alicia said simply. "Don't you like being called Georgie?"

"I don't mind." George blurted out quickly, he felt his cheeks burn slightly. He was telling the truth though, for the first time in his life George did not mind being called 'Georgie', having Alicia call him 'Georgie' actually made it sound like a good name; though he wasn't sure why this was either. George just hoped that his mum didn't find out that he was actually allowing someone to call him Georgie and that he liked it.

* * *

During the time that they had been walking around the school grounds, Fred learnt that Angelina really did like to complain, he already knew beforehand that she liked to complain, but Fred learnt that when Angelina did not know what was going on she liked to complain more than usual. Needless to say when Lee had ran to catch up with them, Fred had been relieved that he would not be the only stuck listening to Angelina complain about this and that. But when George and Alicia finally caught up with them, Fred was over the moon that Angelina had started to moan to Alicia instead.

"Honestly, are we almost there? Its freezing!" Angelina snapped, turning her attention back to the red headed twin. Fred held back a groan of annoyance.

"No it isn't," Fred said, leading the small group down some stairs, "you're just being dramatic."

"I am not being dramatic," Angelina glared at him, Fred was surprised she didn't stomp her foot on the ground.

"Fred, it really is freezing," Alicia told him, causing Angelina to look at him, victoriously for the second time that day.

"Bloody witches," Fred muttered under his breath. It wasn't that cold, sure it wasn't exactly warm but it wasn't snowing therefore, by his reasoning, it couldn't be freezing.

"We're almost there, don't worry," George said, as he walked slightly faster to catch up with Fred.

"You haven't told her where we're going have you?" Fred whispered, frowning slightly as he glanced over at the blonde witch. Since they had started Hogwarts, Fred couldn't help but feel like him and George were slowly drifting apart and Fred couldn't help but blame Alicia for this, but he wasn't sure why, he just knew it was her fault.

"No, I promised you I wouldn't tell anybody."

"If I hadn't made you promise would you have told her?"

"I dunno," George shrugged his shoulders. "Why?"

"No reason," Fred replied quickly, causing George to raise an eyebrow at him. Fred stared back at him and he could tell that George knew he wasn't telling him something, but Fred didn't know how to tell his twin brother that he felt they were drifting apart because they had made new friends.

"Do you wanna do something after the Halloween feast?" George asked still staring at his twin.

"Like what?"

"I dunno," George shrugged, "irritate Filch I guess."

Fred looked as his shoulder at the other three. "Aren't you going to invite them."

"I wasn't going to, I thought just the two of us could do something."

"What are you two whispering about?" Angelina shouted, causing Fred to roll his eyes, obviously Angelina would have to complain about something, after all it had been a couple of minutes since he had last heard her complain about anything.

* * *

"Why have you brought us to the Quidditch pitch?" Angelina asked, trying to hide her curiosity in her voice, as she looked up at the Quidditch stadium towering over her twelve-year old self and the four eleven year olds with her brown eyes.

"That," Fred said, smiling as him and George moved to stand in front of the others, "is a rather silly question."

"No it isn't." Angelina frowned.

"Yes it is,"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is,"

"I agree Fred," George said, smirking, infuriating Angelina even more.

"Thank you George," Fred nodded at him, matching George's smirk. "After all we wouldn't have walked all this way, in the cold, just for the sake of it would we?"

Lee groaned. "Please don't tell me you've brought us out here for why I think you have."

"Okay, we won't,"

"Tell you,"

Alicia's eyes lit up. "Really? Are you being serious?" The twins nodded causing Alicia's face to, literally, shine with excitement and Angelina scowl at everyone wondering what they knew that she didn't.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"It's obvious Angie," Alicia asked, literally bubbling with excitement, "we're going to play Quidditch!"

"But we haven't got any brooms?"

"Ange raises a good point, so I reckon we should just go back to the common room until the feast," Lee said, with a sense of longing in his voice.

"Don't be silly Lee," Fred said, still smirking as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a tiny key, "we can get the Gryffindor team's brooms with this."

"Brilliant," Lee muttered under his breath, while Angelina couldn't help but feel somewhat excited, she liked Quidditch but she didn't want to seem that happy about it otherwise Merlin knows what Fred would dragged them off to next.

* * *

Dominic Sebastian Spinnet was usually a calm, laid-back, carefree individual, he never got stressed and he was never remotely violent; but as he read the letter he was clutching in his hands, he couldn't help but shake slightly with annoyance and anger. Dominic didn't like these feelings, sure he had seen several of his friends display such emotions and knew how to deal with it, but it was different when he was the one feeling such emotions; he did not know how to control the emotions he was dealing with now.

As he passed up and down outside the Ravenclaw common room, Dominic realised that if he put the letter in his hands away then there was a possibility that these emotions would go away; but he doubted that they would. After all he didn't want to lie anymore, he was fed up telling lying, it was eating him up inside more than it had done before. Dominic did not understand why his parents felt the need to carry on this lie, in the end it wouldn't do them any good. Only his grandfather seemed to agree with him that it would be best to tell the truth now, but his father's decision was the final one, and he couldn't go against his fathers wishes; besides its not like anyone would believe a sixteen year old boy anyway.

It was times like this Dominic was jealous of his younger brother, he didn't have this burden. Their parents had been making Samuel go along with a lie since he was only seven years old. Samuel didn't even know about the blasted lie and the thought of this made Dominic even angrier, especially since Samuel could potential hate him when, and if, the truth came out and he found he had been kept in the dark about it this whole time.

So, in order to deal with the emotions he was feeling, Dominic did the only thing he could think to do at that moment; he punch the wall next to him, as hard as could, shattering several bones in the process.

* * *

Lee did not want to open his eyes under any circumstances until both his feet were safely on the solid ground, he still wasn't entirely sure how he ended up on the broomstick let alone up in the air. He hated flying with a passion, it made him feel dizzy and he would rather run a marathon, well maybe not that far; but Lee would rather be running at the moment than sitting on a broomstick with his large feet off the ground. So because Lee did not want to open his eyes under any circumstances he was stuck on a broom, hoovering higher than he would have liked to have been all because he did not want to open his eyes so he could steer himself back to the safe, solidness of the ground below.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been up here, holding on to the broom handle like it was the only thing keeping him from some horrible danger, but Lee prayed to Merlin that it had been much longer than he thought so he would be helped to land without the fear of crashing into the ground. Though Lee wasn't sure at this moment what had possessed him to make friends with four people who happened to love flying.

"Are you just gunna stay, hovering there for the rest of the night?" Lee jumped slightly at the sound of Angelina's voice, having not heard nor seen her come up besides him.

"No," Lee mumbled, still keeping his eyes firmly closed, "I'm hoping one of you lot will actually help me back down to the ground."

"And if we don't?"

"What do you mean if you don't?" Lee exclaimed, slightly losing his balance on the broom.

"Well obviously you don't like flying, not that we couldn't tell from our Flying lessons," Lee imagined Angelina would probably be rolling her eyes as she said this.

"So what if I don't like flying? Not everybody likes flying!"

"I know that, but it's better to face your fears than run away from them,"

Lee scowled. "Ange, I'm sitting on a broomstick, I can't run from anything at the moment."

"I didn't mean it literally, I meant that maybe you should open your eyes and get over your fear of flying."

"Who says I have a fear of flying? I just don't like flying."

"Why did you get on the broom then?"

"I don't know." Lee told her but deep down he did know , Lee believed if he hadn't that Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore.

"You know, you're gunna have to deal with your, um, dislike of flying sooner or later." Lee gripped the broom handle tighter as he felt himself being pulled downwards steadily.

"I know, I know." Lee muttered.

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU LOT DOING UP THERE?" a voice called out, causing Angelina to jump and let go of the Lee's broom which collided with the ground below leaving Lee in a small heap on the cold, but solid, ground.

* * *

Oliver Thomas Wood, a thirteen year old Gryffindor, with sand coloured hair and dark brown eyes, spent significantly more time thinking about Quidditch than the average person probably should, spent more time on a broomstick than he did on his home and the only books he would willingly read were Quidditch related ones. In short, Oliver Wood was a Quidditch fanatic and he wasn't even the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain although he was the Keeper.

Being the Quidditch fanatic that he was, Oliver decided to spend the time between the end of lessons and the Halloween feast, at the Quidditch pitch trying out some new techniques though he hadn't expected there to be anyone, let alone five others, at the Quidditch pitch tonight and he really hadn't meant to startle them so one of them crashed to the ground; though they hadn't really been that far away from the ground.

"We're having a tea party," one of them, who had remarkable resemblances to the Gryffindor team's captain, Charlie Weasley, said sarcastically as the four on broomsticks flew over to where he was standing and the one on the ground started to make his way in their general direction.

"On the Gryffindor team's brooms?" Oliver asked, eyeing the brooms suspiciously. "The Slytherins aren't paying you to sabotage them are they?"

"Why would we want to sabotage our own houses brooms?" another one of them said, Oliver had to look at him twice as he looked completely identical to the boy who had just spoken, and Oliver wasn't sure if he was seeing things or not.

"You're all Gryffindors?"

"Well that's why we're wearing Gryffindor robes," the first boy said.

"Sleeping in the Gryffindor dormitory," the second, red headed boy carried.

"Eating at the Gryffindor table,"

"Drinking at the Gryffindor table,"

"Have all our classes with other first-year Gryffindors,"

"Okay I think he gets it," a girl with dark skin and long black hair, snapped at the red heads before turning to look at Oliver with her narrow eyes. "Who are you anyway?"

"Oliver, Oliver Wood,"

"Nice to meet you Oliver," said a girl, with blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes he had seen, as she landed on the ground in front of him, holding out the broomstick to him. "My name's Alicia Spinnet and I do believe this broom is yours."

"Spinnet huh? Samuel Spinnets sister right?" Oliver said, taking the broom from her, as he remembered the Hufflepuff student in his year who he had worked with last year in Herbology; though Oliver did not think Alicia looked anything like her brother.

"Yup," Alicia smiled warmly at him, as she pointed to the girl with the long black hair. "This is Angelina Johnson, she's not much of people person." Given the scrutinizing looking Angelina was giving him, Oliver felt he had to agree with that. "This is Lee Jordan," she said, pointing to the dark skinned boy, with dreadlocks that had fallen off his broom,"he doesn't like flying. And-"

"I'm Forge," the first, red headed boy introduced himself.

"And I'm Gred," his brother said, causing Angelina to roll her eyes at the pair.

"Nice to meet you," they said at the same time.

"That's not their names," Angelina said, joining Alicia on the ground. "Their Fred and George Weasley."

"I knew you two looked like Charlie,"

"Yes but we're better looking than Charlie," Fred or George said dismounting from their brooms.

"And we're better Quidditch players than him," the other twin said.

"Really? You both play Seeker?" Oliver asked, wondering if they were actually any good at Quidditch, after all he'd hopefully be Quidditch captain in a few years and it was never to early to start thinking about potential players; in Oliver's opinion anyway.

"No, we're beaters."

"Unstoppable beaters."

"Unbeatable beaters."

"What about you three?" Oliver asked excitedly turning to Alicia, Angelina and Lee. "Are you any good at Quidditch?"

"I'm not," Lee said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm an alright Chaser, I suppose." Angelina muttered.

"I'm a Chaser too, I guess I'm alright at playing that position." Alicia told him, pulling on the sleeves of her robes.

"What about Seeker? I'd imagine you'd be a good Seeker." Oliver said enthusiastically.

"Why? Because of my size?" Alicia asked, scowling slightly.

"No, no, no," Oliver said quickly. "How did you lot manage to get into our broom closet anyway?"

"If we told you that we'd have to kill you." one of the twins said seriously, with a smirk.

"Otherwise Charlie would probably kill us," his brother said, with exactly the same expression on his face.

* * *

Charles Septimus Weasley looked down at the letter he had just that very moment received in absolute disbelief; if his mind was not stuck in it's current state of disbelief than Charlie would be very surprised that he had not actually dropped the letter in shock. The contents of the letter did have, no, they had, the potential to change his life for the best from what Charlie could tell.

"Charlie, hurry up! The feasts about to start!" Robert Mills, Charlies best friend, shouted from the bottom of the boy's dormitories stairs, causing Charlie to jump but he still managed to keep the letter in his grasp.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Charlie called back, slipping the letter into his trunk before making his way out of his dormitory.

"Am I being blind," Alicia muttered to George, after looking up and down the Ravenclaw table for the tenth time.

"Why would you be blind?" George asked, quite confused.

"I can't see my brother,"

"Well in that case you are being blind," George told her, nodding his head over towards the Hufflepuff table, "I can see Sam."

"No, not Sam," Alicia said, she knew Samuel was at the Hufflepuff table, she had scanned that table for him earlier and had seen him looking rather confused and throwing the occasional glance over towards a brunette girl who's face Alicia couldn't see which made Samuel look even more confused than he had done previously. "I can't see Domino."

"Who's playing Domino's?" Angelina asked, confusing Alicia. "Muggle-game. Nevermind."

"Right," Alicia said slowly, before turning her attention back to scanning the Ravenclaw table, rather than watching the performance the House Ghosts were doing of formation gliding around the Great Hall.

"Don't worry Ali," George said. "You're not blind, I can't see him either."

"Maybe he's in the Hospital Wing," Fred shrugged his shoulders slightly.

Alicia frowned. "Surely I'd know if my brother was in the Hospital Wing."

"Maybe no one could find you to tell you he was there," Lee said absently, watching the ghosts, "I mean we didn't exactly know where we were going after classes did we?"

"No we didn't cause Fred, here, wouldn't tell us 'cause it would ruin the surprise of going there." Angelina said, shaking her head slightly.

"Hey! What's that got to do with anything?" Fred asked.

"I'm sure Sam would have told you if Dominic was in the Hospital Wing," George said quickly, before Fred and Angelina could get into an argument.

"I hope you're right." Alicia said, clapping along with the rest of the students as the ghosts formation gliding ended and Professor Dumbledore bid the students goodnight. "You don't suppose it could hurt to look though do you?" Alicia didn't wait for an answer, before she jumped out of her chair and joined the throng of students making their way towards the Entrance Hall.

"I'll go with her," Lee said standing up, "make sure the Slytherins aren't waiting to curse anybody."

"Okay, see you later mate," Fred said, before Lee followed Alicia through the mass of students heading for the door. "Aren't you going with them Ange?"

"No, I'm going to the common room," Angelina said, staring at Fred and George suspiciously. "You two wouldn't be trying to get rid of me would you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it Angel," Fred smiled innocently at her, though he knew she wouldn't buy it.

"Whatever," she said, slowly getting up from the table. "Just try not to lose Gryffindor too many points doing whatever it is you're going to do."

"I think you're mistaking us for someone else," Fred told her.

"'Cause we've never lost Gryffindor any points at all," George said with a cheeky grin on his face, picking up the school bag he had brought with him.

* * *

"I bet I can throw further than you," Fred challenged, launching a dungbomb into the air which then proceeded to land on the opposite end of the corridor. George, following his twins actions, also launched a dungbomb in the same direction, although it did not land as far Fred's did. "Told you."

"Well I bet I can make more of mess on the ceiling than you," George said chucking on up in the air, so that it fit the high ceiling.

"I can't throw that high," Fred whined, chucking another down the corridor.

"Yeah and I can't throw that far," George responded chucking another dungbomb against the nearby wall.

"How long do you reckon it's gunna take for Filch to magically appear?" Fred asked, the usual mischievous glint in his eye.

"I dunno, why?"

"How'd you think he'd take it if we both 'accidentally' throw a dungbomb, or two at him at the same time?"

"Not very well,"

"Excellent," Fred said, picking up another dungbomb, "'cause I think I hear someone coming down the corridor now."

George listen closely, as he, too, picked up another dungbomb, and he could hear the sound of someone hurrying down the corridor and unless he was mistaken the meow of Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris.

"One," Fred whispered, taking aim with his dungbomb.

"Two," George whispered, taking aim with his dungbomb.

"Three," They said at the same time, launching their dungbombs in perfect unison and at the right time that they both managed to hit Filch.

"My office now!" Filch shouted, furiously at the two of the them, as the twins smirked at each other.

"That,"

"Was,"

"Brilliant."

* * *

Angelina decided to take the long way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, in order to stretch her legs again and to make her feel less bloated; though she was sure just taking her normal route to the common room would also make her feel less bloated especially after climbing all those stairs.

But as she was wondering down a corridor on the fifth flour, Angelina saw a seventh-year Hufflepuff student wondering down the corridor, which struck her as odd because this blonde haired, Hufflepuff student did not have a prefect badge on her robes and because Tamsin Applebee had told her and Alicia that the Hufflepuff common room was located next to the kitchens which were located directly underneath the Great Hall. However, just to be on the safe side Angelina hid against a wall facing the opposite way that the Hufflepuff was walking.

After a minute, Angelina figured that the Hufflepuff girl should have gone by already, but she hadn't. Curiosity getting the best of her, Angelina peered around the corner to find the Hufflepuff student _and _Professor Byrne looking around the corridor as if they were checking to see if they were being watched before they turned back to face each other and kissed each other quickly on the lips.

Angelina wasn't really sure what to think, she knew it wasn't right after all the Hufflepuff was a student and Professor Byrne, well, Professor Byrne was a Professor. But Angelina really wasn't sure what she was suppose to think when they both slipped though a door, Angelina knew led to broom-closest. That, she knew, was not right. But Angelina wasn't sure exactly if she should do something, or tell someone so she ran quickly down the corridor and up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, hoping that by the morning she would've forgotten what she had just seen.

* * *

On the Halloween of 1989, Fred and George Weasley would become highly curious as to what Filch had hidden in the cabinet marked '_Confiscated and Highly Dangerous'_ and Samuel Spinnet would find himself highly confused about Vanessa Hopkins actions and his own feelings.

On the Halloween of 1989, Charlie Weasley received a letter that had the potential to change his life, if he managed to pluck up the courage to tell his mum about it.

On the Halloween of 1989, Lee Jordan wouldn't go to sleep until after midnight wanting to be awake the moment he would turn twelve-years-old.

On the Halloween of 1989, Angelina Johnson would stumble upon something she wished she hadn't and Alicia Spinnet would spend the whole night sneezing.


End file.
